iplotagonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lizzie Movie
The Lizzie Movie is an animated film made using Plotagon by Jackster Does Plotagon (who back then was known as Jackster 2511). It is based on a character Jackster had in mind for the stock character Lizzie, who in his mind is a woman who constantly has issues with sustaining a job. The movie had 14 parts, each individual part published separately around September 19, 2017. About a year later, those fourteen parts were published on Jackster's YouTube channel. On November 10, 2018, a supercut version was released, putting all the parts together into one video and special effects added. The film received generally positive reviews upon its release, but overtime, Jackster started to dislike how unwell the film aged due to lag and is also unhappy with the movie filler the film provides, so on August 16, 2019, Jackster has announced the production of a director's cut edition to fix all the flaws. The film's success allowed for a sequel on April 2019, titled The Second Lizzie Movie: The World at Control and a third film, titled Lizzie: Terminal Destruction is set to be in production around late 2020. Plot The film starts with narration that introduces the viewers to Plotagon City, where CGI characters live happily. One of the citizens, Lizzie, has issues with getting a job, even after an Around-the-World holiday where she visited every hiring place in every country in the world. One day, she opens her refrigerator to find that she is out of drinks, so she decides to get a drink at Joe's, but ends up kidnapped by a group of men dressed like army soldiers. This group is lead by Alan, who accepts Lizzie into the group after she proves herself worthy. The group needed one more person to join in order to face the sinister Hand-Drawer, who wants to turn the computer-animation in the world into traditional hand-drawn animation, which would ruin the way of life for the citizens of Plotagon city. On the way to Hand-Drawer's castle, the group decides to stop by a fancy restaurant to eat dinner. Alan starts expressing his affections toward Lizzie and she says she would consider the offer and it would not be too late because last year, her previous husband, Dave, divorced her. Meanwhile at Hand-Drawer's castle, Hand-Drawer is in the process of creating the button that allows the animation change process to commence. As it turns out, he used to star in a traditionally-animated TV show, but then some studio executives wanted to remake the show in CGI. Hand-Drawer refused the offer to reprise his role in the show because of his hatred for CGI and as punishment, he was forced to remain a CGI character. After getting well fed, the group sets back out onto the road, but Alan starts to feel tired and their car crashes into the back of a big lorry, making it spin spiral out of control and eventually, the car drives over the cliff and explodes. It seems at first that everyone in the car was dead, but all of the members survived. They have not given up hope, however, and they soon make it to Hand-Drawer's castle. Hand-Drawer's button is complete and the group gets caught in a series of Hand-Drawer's traps and eventually wind up in Hand-Drawer's prison, which they were easily able to bust out of due to the weak security of the structures around them. On Sunny Sunday, Hand-Drawer disguises himself as the Mayor Roger Cunningham and calls all the citizens to gather so he can show the button off as a button to cancel the animation change effect. When he presses the button, he immediately reveals himself and the group catches up to him, destroying the button, therefore destroying the animation change effect. While fighting Lizzie, Hand-Drawer throws her high into the air and they engage in aerial combat. Alan uses his jetpack to start fighting Hand-Drawer, but his jetpack soon runs out of fuel and he falls. Lizzie carries on the rest of the fight herself and in the end, Hand-Drawer falls to his death and Lizzie survives. Alan then gets taken to the hospital, where he soon gives up the ghost. At the burial site, Lizzie promises Alan that the group will steal the grave of Hand-Drawer in his memory. The next day, Mayor Cunningham sets up a ceremony to honor the heroes of Plotagon City as well as honoring the death of Alan by setting the memorial site where his boots broke upon impact of the pavement. Lizzie is also given a big wedge of money for saving the city and is now living the great life. The narrator then reads out the end credits and after the credits are done, one more scene is played, with one of the group members, Davey, asking Lizzie when their next adventure commences, and Lizzie responds with "Soon. Real soon." Characters Lizzie - The protagonist of the film. In the past, she has failed to get a job in every place possible, but when she gets kidnapped by Alan's group, she learns her true strength is in physical combat. Alan - The leader of the group that kidnaps Lizzie and trains her to become a great fighter, also giving her the first mission of her career by taking on the sinister Hand-Drawer. Other members of Alan's group are Davey, Dennis, Kevin, Miguel and Wesley. Hand-Drawer - The villain of the film. He used to star in a traditionally-animated TV show, until soon studio executives wanted to remake the show in CGI. Hand-Drawer rejected the offer to star in the remake due to his hatred for CGI and was forced to stay as a CGI character as punishment. Because of this, he has the goal of turning the whole CGI world into traditional hand-drawn figures. This is how he got the name Hand-Drawer. Roger Cunningham - The mayor of Plotagon City. He only appears in one scene, although in a previous scene Hand-Drawer disguises himself as the mayor. Various stock characters, such as Samir, Scott, Jessica, Ms. Green, Mr. Hernandez etc., make an appearance, including Dave, Lizzie's ex-husband. Characters made by Jackster also make an appearance, such as Boris, Danny Goodman, Michael Thompson etc. Reception This film received generally positive reviews upon its release and on YouTube, its popularity improved. A good friend of Jackster, DBG Channel, says "BRAVO BRAVO! ENCORE ENCORE! That was INCREDIBLE!" PotatoCraft says "I love this movie so much. You deserve more subs. Well done bro!" GoofyWaffle says "Awesome Jackster. You really do have the talent to make awesome movies like this." However, on August 16, 2019, Jackster announced in a video his current feelings on the Lizzie Movie. He felt as if it has too much pointless movie filler and its age really showed by Plotagon standards. To resolve the issue, he announced his production on a director's cut edition of the movie, which would fix all the issues the original cut had, especially with the lag. Legacy The film's success made way for a sequel, titled The Second Lizzie Movie: The World at Control, which premiered on YouTube on April 12, 2019. The film did not gain as much positive reception as the first film. The criticism comes from the darker plot and mean-spirited characters. About a week later, Jackster has announced that due to the demand for another Lizzie Movie, there will be a third Lizzie Movie in production and it will be the last one. The working title is "Lizzie: Terminal Destruction" and production is liable to start sometime around late 2020. Deleted Scenes # A teleportation device? '''This scene would have taken place before Alan's group got the map set for Hand-Drawer's castle. Davey comes up with the idea to create a teleportation device to make the job easier due to his previous occupation as inventor. # '''Kevin's Big Order '''This scene would have been set during the restaurant scene. Just as Alan was about to start placing his order, Kevin has a big order all ready for himself and he keeps babbling on until Alan says it's enough. # '''Alan's Final Words This scene would have been set at the hospital after Alan, Hand-Drawer, and Lizzie fell from a great height. Lizzie visits Alan at the hospital and he provides some last encouraging words before passing away. # Dave's Jealousy This scene would have been set after the celebration honoring the heroes of Plotagon City. In an earlier scene, when a news report comes up reporting the supposed death of the group, Dave sings a cheesy pop song about Lizzie's death, only to be frustrated learning that they are still alive. In this deleted scene, Dave gains even more jealousy and frustration after hearing about Lizzie's success in saving Plotagon City. On April 11, 2019, the day before The Second Lizzie Movie premiered on YouTube, Jackster displayed the deleted scenes in a remastered version with newer voices since the Cereproc voices have been removed August 2018. The first three deleted scenes were deleted due to how the pacing slowed down. "Kevin's Big Order" was removed because Jackster felt that it would make Kevin a bad comic relief. "Alan's Final Words" was removed because the scene felt fairly predictable. "Dave's Jealousy" was removed because there was already plenty of pointless filler in the movie. Even though these are all deleted scenes, when Jackster announced the director's cut of the movie, he even said that he is also thinking of adding a few of these deleted scenes in the director's cut, but not likely "Kevin's Big Order" or "Dave's Jealousy" due to the reasons mentioned above.